twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse (film)
The Twilight Saga: Eclipse is the third installment of the Twilight series based on Stephenie Meyer's novel of the same name. The film was released on June 30, 2010. It debuted at the Los Angeles Film Festival, one week ahead of its official release in the United States. The world premiere was on June 24, 2010 at the Nokia Plaza, in Los Angeles. The film follows 2008's Twilight and 2009's New Moon. Summit Entertainment officially green-lit the film in February 2009. Since director Chris Weitz, was still committed to New Moon's post-production, as it was released only seven months before Eclipse, the movie was directed by David Slade. Principal photography started on August 17, 2009 in Vancouver, CanadaTwilight Movie-Within-Movie Christ Tilly, IGN UK, 1 July 2009 and ended on October 29, 2009. The movie was rated PG-13 in the US, and 12A in the UK. The film was followed by Breaking Dawn - Part 1 on November 18, 2011, which in turn was followed by Breaking Dawn - Part 2 on November 16, 2012. Plot before his transformation.]] The film begins with college student Riley Biers, walking out of a bar in Seattle at night, in the pouring rain. A few minutes after he enters an alleyway, he is knocked down a few times, by a dark figure (Victoria). In a desperate attempt to evade his attacker, he takes off running. Unfortunately, he reaches a pier, where he hesitates to jump into the water; as he hesitates, the figure catches up with him and bites his right palm, leaving a crescent-moon shaped bite mark on it; he is left screaming and moaning in agony, initiating his excruciating transformation into a newborn vampire. It is later explained that the attacker was Victoria, and she chose Riley because he was from Forks, making his knowledge of the area important to guide the newborn army, but she lied, by telling him she chose him because she loved him. Victoria is determined on destroying Bella in order to take revenge on Edward for killing her mate, James, in ''Twilight. She plans to create an army of newborn vampires under the control of Riley, while keeping herself hidden so Alice can't see her. She also seduces Riley to win his loyalty and dedication. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are seen laying in their meadow, where Bella is reciting aloud the poem Fire and Ice (included in the novel), and negotiating her change into a vampire, with Edward asking her to marry him first. She endlessly turns him down, because of her issues with teen marriages, and that marriage was just 'a piece of paper'. Edward says that in his world, it was the way one says: "I love you." Bella says, that in her world, at her age, it is the way one says: "I just got knocked up." The newborn army keeps growing, but members are extremely careless in their feeding, much to the dismay of the people of Seattle, the Forks police including Charlie Swan, and the Cullens. News headlines and columns about the murders and disappearances blanket the newspapers. Back in Forks, Edward and Bella discuss some of the complications of becoming an immortal vampire. Also, Bella makes the effort to keep in touch with Jacob Black, her best friend, but he refuses to return her calls. Charlie decides to unground Bella, as she had been for leaving Forks, on the condition that she spends more time with Jacob and her other human friends. and Bella in the meadow.]] Charlie is investigating the disappearance of Riley Biers, reported missing over a year earlier. In the meantime, Edward suspects it to be associated with the newborn vampires in Seattle; further proving his suspicions is the intrusion of Riley in Bella's room, in which he steals a red blouse with Bella's scent on it, in order for the newborns to recognize her scent. On one occasion, Alice has a vision of Victoria's return, so Edward takes Bella to Jacksonville to visit her mother and to assure her safety while the Cullens and the wolf pack chase Victoria. The last chase ends with Emmett almost crossing into Quileute territory. Paul stopped him from crossing the boundary line, resulting in a confrontation between the wolves and the Cullens, which Jasper stops using his ability to calm everyone down. and the La Push Pack training for battle against the Seattle newborn army]] Bella finds out about this during Edward and Jacob's argument, also discovering that Victoria is back, and follows Jacob down to La Push for both a visit and to learn more about the incident. Although Edward fears for her safety, Bella convinces him that Jacob and the werewolves would not harm her. When Edward catches Riley's scent, he suspects that someone is making a plan and agrees to team up with the La Push werewolves to protect Bella and Charlie from the possible danger. From then on, Bella begins to spend more time in La Push. During one of these trips, Jacob suddenly confesses his love for her and forcibly kisses her. Bella, both shocked and outraged, angrily punches him in the face and breaks her hand by mistake (though Jacob feels no pain at all). After driving Bella home, Edward threatens to break Jacob's jaw if he ever dares to kiss Bella again without her permission, while Charlie comes out to stop the tension (obviously not knowing what happened), Jacob awkwardly explains to him that he kissed Bella without her permission and that she broke her hand while punching his face. and Bree Tanner.]] A few days later, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Alice graduate from Forks High School where Jessica gives an insirational speech. Alice invites the seniors to a party at the Cullen house. Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil crash the party and Jacob gives Bella a handmade carved-wolf bracelet, as a graduation present moments before Alice catches a vision of the newborn army coming to kill them. The Cullens have a short discussion, and Jacob and Sam agree to join forces with the Cullens to fight off the threat of the newborn army. Although Bella doesn't want Jacob to fight with the newborns because she thinks he could be harmed. Eventually, Bella realizes that the newborn army has been under the secret control of Victoria. The Volturi have also been aware of this, but they decide to give the army a chance to destroy the Cullens, because Aro wanted Alice and Edward for their powers but for as long as they had their family the Cullens would not join the Volturi's forces. marching.]] Bella tries to get Edward to make love to her before turning her into a vampire. Edward initially refuses, explaining that it would be too dangerous, although he tells her that he wants to, but not yet. Eventually, upon realizing how much it means to Bella, he says that he is willing to try in the future as long as they are married first. Despite an aversion to marriage, Bella realizes that spending an eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and accepts his proposal, in which he presents her with an engagement ring that belonged to his biological mother. Edward is overwhelmed with happiness and embraces her. When everyone else is preparing for the battle, Edward and Bella camp up in the mountains, where they are later joined by Jacob to wait out the fight. Bella, being human, is about to freeze to death, in the frigid mountain blizzard. Jacob warms her up, much to Edward's disgust, as he asks Jacob to at least control his thoughts. During the cold night, Bella, while sleeping, overhears a conversation between the two of them, in which they temporarily forget their mutual hatred toward each other. kissing Bella.]] In the morning, Edward plans for Jacob to overhear him, and Bella discussing their engagement, and Jacob becomes distraught. He threatens to join the fight and get himself killed because he feels that Bella does not love him and that him being dead would be easier for her. When Bella begs him not to, Jacob demands a proper reason not to do so. In a desperate attempt to prevent his death, she asks him to kiss her and, while doing so, realizes that she loves him as well when she kisses him back. However, she also realizes that her feelings for Jacob are not to be compared with her love for Edward. Edward finds out about the kiss by reading Jacob's mind, but he is not angry with Bella because he knows that she loves him more than Jacob. Jacob still goes and joins the fight, promising that he'll be back, but eventually gets injured while trying to protect Leah from a newborn. .]] The Cullens and the wolves fight the newborn army and manage to kill almost every last one with their own numbers still intact. Victoria and Riley manage to find Bella's hiding spot, starting a fight to the death. Seth bites off Riley's hand, before being swatted away by him. Victoria's survival instincts push her to leave, but Edward gets her to stay by taunting her about James. Riley and Victoria gain the upper hand and are about to kill Edward, when Bella distracts them by cutting her arm with a rock, using her blood to catch their attention. Edward uses the distraction to break free and Seth sneaks behind a hill, drags Riley away, and kills him. Victoria ignores Riley's desperate cry for help, only to die at the hands of Edward. Four members of the Volturi arrive (Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri) to destroy what is left of Victoria's army, only to kill the one newborn who surrendered: Bree Tanner (though her name is not mentioned). When Jane inflicts pain on her, the Cullens ask for mercy for Bree, but Jane nonetheless orders Felix to kill the newborn. They also, discover that while Bella has not become a vampire yet, the date for her transformation has been set. guard confronts the Cullens and Bree.]] When Bella visits the injured Jacob, she is welcomed by loud, agonizing screams coming from the house. As Billy and the rest of the wolf pack (other than Sam, who is inside with Carlisle and Jacob) waiting patiently, though looking worried outside. Carlisle comes out of the house and says that Jacob will make a full recovery. Billy and Carlisle then shake hands, showing that they can now start to trust one another. After the treatment, Bella walks in to tell an agonized Jacob that she still loves him but has chosen Edward over him. After he realizes he reluctantly agrees not to try and put them apart anymore. embracing.]] Bella and Edward go to the meadow, where she tells him the wedding has been handed to the care of Alice. Edward asks why she is trying to please everyone else when she is not; Bella answers that she has always felt like she belonged in Edward's vampire world, by realizing that being in Edward's vampire world has made her strong, and realizing who she really is. Bella also decided to do things responsibly, by tying herself to him in every human way possible before she becomes a vampire. They decide to inform Charlie about their engagement, which Bella declares as highly dangerous, and jokes that it's a good thing Edward is bulletproof. Edward responds to this with a smile, and gives her his mother's ring. The movie ends with Bella and Edward embracing each other lovingly in their meadow. Cast The Cullens and the Swans Quileute tribe Seattle newborn army The Volturi Other vampires Other humans Awards Behind the scenes *During training for the fight scene, Kellan Lutz accidentally punched Jackson Rathbone in the face. *The entire Cullen family cast had to vigorously train to keep themselves in shape and to make the fight scenes look realistic. Most of them did their own stunts/wire work. *During the scene where Bella returns to Emily and Sam's home, Bronson Pelletier (Jared) ate real chicken whilst the others chewed on bones. Pelletier become quite ill as they redid the scene numerous times and each time he had to eat a new piece of chicken. *In the scene where Taylor Lautner has to carry Kristen, they originally planned to use a rig where Kristen would be sitting in a mold of herself and Taylor would push it. The effect was robotic and unrealistic so Taylor Lautner, for many scenes, had to carry Kristen for many hours, giving him very sore arms the next day. *Jackson Rathbone had to learn how to ride a horse to depict Jasper's past in the Confederate Army . *Between takes, Taylor Lautner often caught grapes in his mouth. He also played football with Kristen Stewart. *Director David Slade originally spoke against the ''Twilight'' series, stating that he would not go near the franchise. Shortly after he was announced as the director of Eclipse, he quickly withdrew his previous remarks, claiming it to be a joke he was doing to promote some comedy shorts. *In the stories that Billy Black tells at the bonfire, the Thrid Wife was originally going to be played by Kristen Stewart. She did perform the scene but Slade and author Stephenie Meyer thought it had an unintentional comical effect. *In New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, Robert Pattinson's eyebrows are slightly bushier than in Twilight, having refused to get his eyebrows waxed again after undergoing the experience during the first film. *Kristen Stewart had to wear a wig in this film since she had her hair cut for another movie. *There was several mistakes in this film as revealed in the television show Great Movie Mistakes ''and several websites. ** In the scene where Billy Black tells the tale of the Cold Ones, when the Cold Woman came the avenge the death of the Cold Man, the The Third Wife stabbed herself in the abdomen with a dagger to distract the Cold Woman, but there was no tear in the wife's dress; instead it was just a red patch, when there should have been a rip in it from the dagger. **Just after Victoria was killed, Edward bandaged Bella's cut with a piece of fabric; however, he tied the bandage around her ''wrist, ''when it was the inside of her elbow.'' **When Bella's scar from where James bit her in in the first movie was seen, it was on the wrong arm. **When Victoria was killed, her eyes were still open. But at another angle they were shut. **In the scene as the mountain campsite, Bella was wearing Brown Cargo pants. But when the camera pans out, she is wearing navy colored jean like pants. **When Bella is snuggled against Jacob for warmth in the tent scene, the green and white hat she wore constantly moves; in one part it was over her right eyebrow, in another it isn't. **When Jacob is carrying Bella up the mountain, her right sleeve keeps moving up and down her arm. **When Edward is by the left side of Bella's bed, someone appears to be moving on the right side of the bed. Marketing On March 10, 2010, Summit Entertainment released a 10-second teaser trailer and announced that the full trailer would be released the following day. The trailer also premiered two days before Robert Pattinson's other movie, Remember Me, on March 12, 2010. Both the teaser and full trailer can be viewed here. The song playing in the background of the first trailer is "Calamity" by Two Steps From Hell. On April 23, 2010, Summit released one final trailer of Eclipse, which used the song "Underworld" by Two Steps From Hell as well. DVD and Blu-Ray Eclipse was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 4 in the US, December 1 in Australia, and December 6 in the UK. Special features on the two-disc special edition include: *Edward and Jacob "fast forwards" *6-part making-of documentary *Deleted and extended scenes *Audio commentaries with Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Stephenie Meyer, and Wyck Godfrey *Photo gallery ECLIPSE Single Disc DVD.jpg|Single Disc Edition images 2354.jpg|Two Disc Special Edition 4393721.jpg|Three Disc Limited Collectors Edition Eclipse-DVD-UK-cover-twilight-series-15608981-300-300.jpg|Two Disc DVD_eclipse.jpg|Two-Disc DVD Gift Set (includes collectible prints) Music Soundtrack The Eclipse soundtrack was released June 8, 2010 and it includes "Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)" by Muse, Stephenie's favorite band. She was very excited knowing that Muse would be on the soundtrack. The lead single of the soundtrack was "Eclipse (All Yours)" by Metric . Score The Eclipse score was composed by Academy Award winner Howard Shore, following Carter Burwell and Alexandre Desplat, the composers from the first and second film, respectively. See also *Screenshots *Set pictures *Videos *Book to movie differences *Movie quotes *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: The Official Illustrated Movie Companion'' References External links *Official site *Stephenie Meyer's website Category:Eclipse film